Raven the Other Buchanan
by NotUrGirl
Summary: Bo gets to know Raven the daughter he never knew he had.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing don't sue.

Summary: This is a compilation of chapters all revolving around Raven Buchanan the daughter Bo never knew he had.

Chapter 1: You or Him.  
_Raven Buchanan a teen aged girl who looked no more than seventeen years old walked into the LPD with a snobby looking woman in a business suit. Raven had blonde hair with bright red tips, brown eyes, and wearing blue jeans and a white shirt that said "Ask me if I care!" in black letters on the front. She went and sat down on a bench while the snobby woman knocked on a door that read 'Bo Buchanan Police Commissioner' on it. No one answered so she turned to see John McBain looking at her. "May I help you with anything?" She looked him up in down seemingly unimpressed with his looks and replied in a snobby tone, "I'm looking for Bo Buchanan is he here?" John smiled politely, "He should be back momentarily." At that moment Bo walked in, John looked relieved "Bo you have a visitor." Bo walked over and John walked away mumbling to himself, "Who pissed in her cereal?" Bo looked inquisitively at the woman, "May I help you?" She held out a hand "My name is Patricia Richards I am a social worker." Bo shook her hand "Um, would you like to step into my office?" She let herself and looked around in detest, but had a seat anyways, "How quaint." Bo looked annoyed, but poured himself a cup of coffee and had a seat. "Is there anything I can help you with?" He asked clueless as to what she was there for. She said in an official tone "I'm here in regards to a Raven Buchanan. Do you remember Elizabeth Evans?" "Yes, yes I do." Bo nodded. "She recently passed away." Bo looked caught off guard, "I'm sorry to hear that." Patricia continued on in her official tone "She left you custody of Raven her seventeen year old daughter." Bo looked shocked, "Why would she do that?" "Because you are the girls father." Bo dropped his coffee cup and it spilled on his desk and his leg, but he took no notice of the steaming hot drink. Patricia continued on seeing as he didn't care that he had scolding hot coffee on him why should she, "If you do not want the girl we will place her in the custody of her stepfather, but seeing as her mother's will states that she wants her to live with you that will take some time to over turn." Bo looked at the woman as if she was heartless, "If I don't want the girl? We're not talking about a painting, or a collection of trading cards or something. We're talking about a living breathing teenager why would you think I could just toss her aside like that. Doesn't she have an opinion what does she want to do?" Patricia ignored his remarks "She would like to stay with you." Bo nodded "Well when can I talk to her?" "She's right outside if you would like to speak with her." Bo nodded and she went outside and called Raven in and then waited while the two talked. Raven entered the office she shyly took a seat. "I'm Bo Buchanan." Bo said, "But you probably already knew that." Raven nodded "Nice to meet you Mr. Buchanan." Bo looked at her he couldn't help, but see the striking resemblance between him and her. "I'm told I now have custody of you. Are you comfortable with that?" Raven looked at Bo, "I'm hundreds maybe even thousands of miles from home, my mother the only person I've ever cared about is dead, and there is nothing I can do to change that. I'm not really comfortable anywhere, but I'm willing to give it a try." Bo nodded "Well then let's get Ms. Richard's back in here and see what I have to do and then get you moved in." Raven smiled at Bo then walked out of the room to let the grown ups talk. She walked out and saw John sitting at Natalie's desk. "That's funny. You don't look like a Natalie Vega." John looked over at her as she took a seat on the bench "Well my parents thought I did." Raven let out a small giggle and a few minutes later Ms. Richard's and Bo walk out of his office. "Raven's bags are out in my car she's all set to move in with you." Bo nodded and John looks up incredibly lost Officer Woods wanders in. "Officer Woods would you go out Ms. Richard's car and take the bags from them and put them in my car he hands the officer his keys. "Sure thing commish." He takes the key and walks out with Ms. Richards._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Overdose.  
_"Raven do you mind hanging around here for another hour?" Bo asked. "I have nowhere else to be." Raven smirked. "Where's the bathroom?" "Down the hall to your left." Bo said pointing. John gives Bo a look, "It's none of my business I know, but..." Bo cuts him off, "She's my daughter her Mom passed away recently now she's moving in with me." "I didn't know you had a daughter" John said intrigued. "I didn't know either till about thirty minutes ago." Bo went into his office to start wrapping up for the day. John headed to his office reading a file and he tripped over something. He stood up and looked back to see it was Raven. "Raven! Raven can you hear me!" He took out his cell phone and called up an ambulance as he checked her pulse and took notice of the pill bottle lying next to her he read the label and rushed to Bo. "Bo get out here quick! It's Raven!" Bo rushed out to see Raven unconscious on the floor he knelt down beside her. "What happened?" "I don't know Bo I found these." He handed him the pill bottle. "Sleeping pills." "Overdose?" Bo said worried. The paramedics arrived and took Raven out on a stretcher. Bo went with them. At the hospital Raven was rushed into the ER after Raven had her stomach pumped they gave her medicine to help her sleep. "Bo I understand that you came with Raven. She's going to be ok. But she needs to stay here for a couple of days. "May I go in?" Bo asked. "She's asleep she won't wake for hours." "Oh, do you have time for dinner?" Bo asked. "Dinner would be great." Paige smiled. They go out to eat and Bo tells Paige everything about Raven and Elizabeth. Raven woke to see a man standing in her room. "What are you doing here?" "Is that anyway to greet your step father?" He said in an annoying way. "Get out of my room." Raven looked over at the door and Bo walked in. "Oh, I see you have company." "Roger Levin, Raven's step father." He held out his hand and shook Bo's. "Bo Buchanan, Raven's father." "I was just coming to check on my step-daughter." Roger smiled. He put his hand on her should and she brushed it away. "I want Raven to come live with me." He said taking no notice of Raven. "I assure you she will be well taken care of here." Bo said. "She should live somewhere she's more familiar with. She's know me for a while." Raven said nothing as the two argued. "She's staying with me and if you press the matter you will not get anywhere." Roger ignored him and walked out. "You don't want to live with that guy do you?" She shook her head, "Not in the slightest." Bo nodded understanding._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Silent Screams.  
_Raven was home from the hospital and bored out of her mind. Bo had to go to work, but he left her some money if she wanted to order a pizza and all the numbers she needed in case of an emergency. She did get hungry so she ordered a pizza and sat on the couch and watched TV. She heard a knock on the door thinking it was the pizza guy when she opened the door Roger was standing on the other side. "I don't want any." She said shutting the door in his face. Roger stepped through before she got through walking out of the door. "Get out!" She yelled at him. "I don't want to." "I'll scream." She said backing away from him. "That would make it more fun." He said walking towards her. "NO!" Raven whimpered. Back at the station Bo was worrying about Raven and he didn't want to go check on her because he didn't want her to think he thought she was a baby. Rex was talking to Natalie so Bo decided to ask him to do a favor for him. "Balsom." "Hey, commish honestly it was broke when I found it." Bo looked confused "What was?" Rex shook his head "Nothing." Bo shook his head and went on "My daughter is at home alone and I don't want her to think I don't think she's responsible enough to take care of herself. So could you run over there and check on her for me? Tell her you came to get a file or something." "Sure thing commish." Rex took off to Bo's. When he arrived the door was partly open he walked in to see Raven on the ground her face bruised and her shirt ripped and Roger fastening his pants and heading to the door. "You son of a..." He punched Roger knocking him to the ground and kicked him. Raven moved back to the wall her back against it and her knees being hugged tight to her chest she sat quietly. Rex called Bo up, "Commissioner you better get home right now." As Bo rushed home Rex took a seat on the ground next to Raven. "Are you okay?" She shook her head still saying nothing her whole body trembling. Rex just sat with her saying nothing else and keeping an eye on the unconscious Roger laying on the ground a few feet away. Bo rushed in and saw Roger on the ground and saw the state Raven was in. He wanted to kill Roger, but seeing as he was unconscious he was going to have to wait. He went over to Raven. "I'm so sorry I should have been here." She wanted to be alone, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Raven let Rex take her to the hospital and Bo took Roger into custody when he regained consciousness. At the police station Roger was placed in a holding cell and Bo went to the hospital to meet up with Rex and Raven. When they finished at the hospital Raven went back to the station with Bo to press charges against Roger and Rex headed home._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: No more tears for you.  
_Rex was over at Bo's the next day he was going to stay with her while Bo was at work so she didn't have to be alone. Raven sat on the couch watching TV with Rex. "Scooby-Doo it's a classic." Raven nodded. "Hey are you okay?" "I'm fine." She smiled. "Why wouldn't I be?" She said acting as if nothing had happened. Rex looked a little worried, but said nothing. At the police station Bo went down to the holding cells to see Roger and John was down there talking to the officer on duty. Roger smiled as Bo walked in. "How's Raven?" Bo looked at him with pure hatred. "You son of a bitch." He grabbed Roger by his shirt collar and pulled him against the bars. John ran over. "Bo, don't what are you doing?" He had a hold of Bo's arm pulling it off Roger. Bo looked at John, "He raped my little girl." John let go of Bo and grabbed Roger slamming his head into the bars. "You son of a bitch." Roger looked over at the officer on duty. "Don't just stand there help me." The officer just walked away ignoring Roger. John let him go "I'll let you kill him." He said walking away leaving Bo and Roger together. He looked at Roger. "Why? Why Raven?" Roger looked at Bo "What she's so hot don't tell me you wouldn't?" Bo grabbed him by the throat. "You're a sick bastard. You know that?" Roger laughed. "She did scream you know. That made it more fun. Her pleading and whimpering." Bo tightened his grip choking the life out of Roger. Roger tried to pull Bo's hand away, but he couldn't. Bo couldn't think clearly through his hatred. He finally realized what he was doing and let go as Roger fell back to the ground gasping for breath. Bo just walked off. Back at Bo's Raven took a long hot shower than came out wearing a cute plaid skirt and a black tank top that said Brat in red letters. She looked at Rex. "I wanna go party." Rex looked her up and down. "Partying? Are you sure?" She smiled and with a laugh said, "Yeah, why not?" He frowned "I don't know, but I don't think you're Dad would want me to take you out partying." She walked up close to him "Oh, come on do I have to do everything my father says?" She placed her hands on Rex's waist "Come on take me somewhere. Let me have some fun. I'm party girl you know." Rex took her hands in his, "Where is this coming from?" She shook her head, "Nowhere I just wanna party. Can't blame a girl for wanting to get out and meet people." Rex walked over to the couch leading Raven with him, "Come on let's talk." She sits down rolling her eyes, "Talk about what?" "Whatever you want to talk about?" He said. "I don't want to talk. I want to party. So, if you don't mind." She gets up, but he gently pulls her back down. "What? What do you want from me!" He looked into her eyes, "You're clearly hurting." She laughed as if he was absurd, "Hurting me? Not at all I have never been better." "Raven I don't know you very well, but I can see it in your eyes they're filled with pain." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm going to go have some fun." She got up and walked over to the door she opened it then, but did not walk out she shut it and turned back around tears falling down her face. She backed up against the door sliding down and falling sitting on the ground. Rex's eyes also feared with tears he got up and went over to her kneeling on the ground in front of her he placed his hands on her bent knees and looked into her eyes. "Why me?" She said through her sobs. "Why me! Why anyone!" "I wish I knew." He said silently as he took her in his arms he stroked her hair silently and she rested against his chest crying._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back to School  
_Three weeks later Raven had to head back to school. Without anyone's knowledge she had snuck off to cheer leading tryouts a couple of weeks before and made the squad. So that morning she put on her uniform. A blue and white uniform. It had a black L on the front. She came out to see Bo in the kitchen with breakfast. He looked at her confused. "What's that?" She laughed. "My cheer leading uniform. We have to wear them the first day "Some pep rally we're having to gets the kids excited for the school year." Bo laughed, "Good luck with that." She smiled and grabbed some orange juice. "Yum." After she finished she grabbed her backpack. "I'm ready." He tossed her some keys. "What's this?" She said holding them up. "You're driving yourself." She squealed in happiness. "I get to drive your car?" He laughed, "Even better. You get to drive your car." She jumped up excitedly running out the door. Bo followed her out. She stood with a huge grin on her face staring at her new 2005 convertible ford mustang. It was torch red with dark charcoal interior with red accent. Bo smiled, "What do you think?" Her mouth opened, but nothing came out finally she managed to speak. "I LOVE it! Thanks Dad!" She threw her arms around him giving him a huge hug. "You're welcome sweetheart. Now hurry up you don't want to be late for school." She smiled, "See you after school." She got in the car and started it up. "Drive safely." She pulled on her seat belt, "I will." She took off to school. Later that day she showed up at the Police Station after school. John smiled at her looking her up and down. "A cheerleader?" She smiled "But of course." "How was school?" She smiled wider, "It was the bomb." He looked confused, "Is that a good thing." She nodded with a laugh, "Yes, it was great I loved it." "Is my Dad here?" "Yep, he's in his office." She ran into Bo's office jumping up and down. "School was so much fun!" He laughed, "Hey sweetie I'm glad you had such a great day. Listen I have to step out to go pick up Matthew, but you can tell me all about it at dinner today. We're going to the palace." "Kay." She smiled as an idea came into her head. "Can I go pick him up?" He smiled, "You would do that?" "Of course. I love Matty. I would be more than happy to." Bo chuckled, "Okay I'll call Nora and tell her you're on the way." "Great." She smiled and did a flip as she went out of his office John watched with a smile as she came skipping past. "It's good to see her in such a good mood." "Yeah, I think having Rex and her family has helped her a lot. Plus she seems to like school." John nodded "Unlike most kids." Raven arrived at Nora's knocking repetitiously. Nora opened the door "Hey Raven." Raven gave her a huge hug. "Hi Nora." Nora laughed "Well, what was that for?" "I don't know." She smiled "Just happy to see you." Nora laughed and walked her over to the couch sitting. "Look at you in your cheer leading uniform. Go team go." Raven laughed. "Wait till you hear about my day." Nora smiled, "Spill I want to hear every detail." "Well, first I got this really hot math teacher. He was a hot-TEA." Nora smiled and let out a laugh. "He had this Orlando Bloom meets Ryan Philleppe thing going for him." Nora smiled, "Sounds really cute." "I've made tons of friends already. The entire cheer leading squad want to make me captain." She smiled. "Well except for the original captain Rachel who's a complete snob by the way, but I don't even care about her because she's moving anyways and..." Raven kept going a mile a minute and Nora kept commenting extremely interested. When Raven finished Nora laughed. "Sounds like you had a great day." "It was awesome. Plus Dad gave me a car. Not just any car my dream car." Nora smiled. "I want to see." She got up and followed Raven outside. "Nice." "I know I love it." Matthew came outside, "Lucy, Ethel are you two done gossiping." Nora and Raven both laughed. "Hi Matty." "Hi Raven. Guess what?" "What?" "The teacher wanted us to write about our role model today and I wrote about you." Raven smiled, "You did?" Matthew nodded, "Wanna read it?" "Sure buddy." "It's in my room." He ran inside to go get it. "He's so sweet." Nora nodded "Yes he is. He's also lucky to have a sister like you." "And lucky to have a mom like you." Nora smiled and gave Raven a hug knowing how much she missed her mother. Matthew came running back out. "Well, you two should get going before Bo starts worrying." "Come on Matty you can read that to me on the way in the car. We can even stop and get some ice cream." "Cool." Matthew kissed Nora goodbye and got in the car. Raven and Matthew walked into the police station eating ice cream. "Thanks for the ice cream Raven." Raven smiled "No problem Matty. It's my job to spoil our dinner." Matthew smiled and ran into Bo's office to tell him about his paper on Raven. Raven saw Rex and Natalie talking. "Hey guys." Natalie smiled, "A cheerleader huh? I didn't see that one coming." Raven laughed, "Well, I am Mrs. School Spirit." Rex smiled when Raven walked over, "I need to talk to you", he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a more private area. She laughed, "May I help you?" He smiled, "Will you go on a date with me?" She looked unbelievably confused, "You wanna go on a date with me?" "I asked you didn't I?" She jumped up happily and gave him a hug. "I'd love to." "How about dinner and a movie this Friday?" "It's a date." She smiled and he smiled and they stood for a minute in awkward silence. "I'm gonna go tell Nattie." She smiled and skipped off. He smiled as she walked off, "It's a date." He didn't know what it was that was so attractive about Raven, but he definitely was interested in finding out. Raven ran over to Natalie, "He asked me out." She looked lost, "Who?" She jumped up, "Rex. Rex wants to go out with me." Natalie smiled, "What did you say?" "I said yes. We have a date this Friday." "Alright Raven." Bo and Matthew walked out while the two were chatting. "Oh, great more gossiping." Matthew rolled his eyes. "That's what girls do son and the guys watch TV and nod in agreement with whatever they say." Natalie scoffed, "Uncle Bo." He laughed, "I was just kidding. Well, you girls ready to go?" Natalie and Raven nodded and the four of them headed off to dinner._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Don't Leave me.  
_Friday morning Raven layed down on the couch sulking because Bo wouldn't let her go to school. She had a fever and a sore throat. "Dad I have to go to school." He shook his head, "No, you have to stay home and get better." He placed some soup on the coffee table. "You should eat." "Eat?" She covered her mouth and ran into the bathroom and threw up. "I guess you don't like soup." Bo walked into the bathroom and knelt on the ground by Raven gathering her hair in his hands as she threw up. She sat up on the bathroom floor. "Feel any better?" "Not really she said in a hoarse voice." He held his hands helping her up she layed back down on the couch and he placed a blanket over her and brought her a pillow to rest her head on. "You don't have to stay home with me. I'm sure you have more important things to do." Bo knelt in front of the couch reaching up and stroking her hair, "Raven there is nothing more important to me than you. You know that right?" She nodded as he stood up he kissed her on the forehead. "I love you." She smiled, "I love you too Daddy." He sat on the chair and watched TV as Raven drifted off to sleep. She was asleep for a few hours when Bo decided to get him something to eat. He walked into the kitchen to make a sand which. Raven layed on the couch stuck in a nightmare, She was in an old abandoned building with Bo and Roger. Bo gave her a hug, "Goodbye Raven." He turned and walked away as Roger took her hand he pulled her the opposite direction of Bo. She looked back, "Dad! Why are you doing this don't leave me!" Bo continued walking not looking back, "Dad! Please don't leave me here!" She woke and looked around, but didn't see Bo. Bo heard her and came rushing out of the kitchen he sat down beside her on the couch. "I'm right here." He said hugging her to him. "Why did you leave me?" "I just went to the kitchen for a minute while you were sleeping." Raven sat up looking in his eyes, "No, why did you leave my Mom?" He cleared his throat, "She left me sweetie. I was in Texas with her and one night when I was sleeping she left. I found a note the next morning that said Goodbye. She didn't say where she was going. I even searched for her wherever she went she didn't want to be found. Believe me if I would have known about you I would have searched harder." She sighed "I'm sorry we lost all that time." "So am I sweetheart. So am I." They sat in silence as Raven rested her head on Bo's shoulder when someone knocked on the door Raven stood up, "I'll get it." She was already up and at the door before Bo could protest. She opened the door to see Rex staring back at her in her pink pajama bottoms, white shirt with the word spoiled in pink letters, and pink fuzzy slippers. Before she could explain anything Rex turned and walked away. Raven shut the door and sat down on the couch slightly hurt, and feeling guilty. "What was that all about?" Bo asked. She frowned, "I had a date with him today I completely forgot to call and cancel." She got up and ran into the bathroom feeling sick to her stomach. She threw up again then came back out sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?" Raven shook her head and curled up on the couch. Bo thought hard for something to say, but he didn't know what to say. He just sat in silence with her. Twenty minutes later there was another knock on the door Raven got up and answered. She opened it to see Rex standing there wearing pajama bottoms and a gray t-shirt. "Sorry I was a little over dressed." Raven laughed she turned to look at Bo whose face lit up seeing her smile. "I'll be in the kitchen there's a sand which calling my name." Raven turned to Rex, "Come on in." She said her voice even more hoarse. "Are you okay?" Rex said concerned. "I'm sick." She said sitting on the couch with him. "So no date?" He said disappointed. "No sorry." She frowned. "Oh, well I guess some other time. I hope you feel better." He got up walking off and Raven grabbed his hand. "Will you please stay with me for a little bit." He smiled, "I'd love to." He sat down on the couch with her and they watched TV. Bo walked out of the kitchen, "I'm gonna run to the store and get some ice cream and some medicine. Are you two okay here?" She smiled, "Yep, thanks Dad." He smiled back and gave her a wink as he walked out the door. Raven fell asleep while watching TV with Rex's arm wrapped around her. "You're so beautiful when you sleep." He said even though she couldn't hear him. He got up gently and let her lye on the couch and he covered her with the blanket and he sat and waited for Bo. When Bo came back Rex whispered, "She fell asleep. I don't think she'll wake anytime soon." Bo nodded, "She's had a rough day." Rex walked over to the door, "Can you tell her I'll call her tomorrow if she wakes before than." "I'm sure she'd like that. Stay out of trouble Balsom." "Not, a chance Commish." He left out the door and Bo headed off to bed letting Raven sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Oops  
_A week later Raven was feeling a lot better, her and Rex scheduled another date. Bo sat on the couch his feet propped up on the coffee table reading a newspaper. Raven was in her room trying on a thousand different outfits for the hundredth time Raven walked out this time she was wearing a blue jean skirt and black top. She did a twirl in front of the TV. "What do you think? Dad!" Bo pulled the corner of his newspaper down and looked over it, "You look cute." She ran into her room, "So, not the look I was going for." Bo laughed, "Girls can't live with them, can't get them out of the house without a fashion emergency." Rex knocked on the door and Bo looked over at Raven's door it didn't open so he got up and answered. "Come on in Balsom." Rex, "Hi commish." Bo sat down on the couch, "Raven your date's here!" "Be right out!" Bo laughed, "That means we'll see her in another hour." Rex took a seat on the couch next to Bo. "Ooh TV." He went to pick up the remote and Bo took it before he could, "Oh, come on what am I suppose to do while I wait." "You can answer a few questions." Rex looked over at Raven's door hoping she'd come walking out that second, but she didn't "I plead the fifth commish." "Not this time you don't. Where are you taking her?" "To dinner and a movie." "Where at?" "The Palace and Movie-town Cinema." "What time are you bringing her home?" "Midnight?" Bo laughed, "11:30." "Right 11:30. " "And in here. Not in the parking lot. Not outside the door. Inside the apartment." "Okay warden." He popped up when Raven's bedroom door opened. Raven was wearing a light pink spaghetti strap top and a dark pink short skirt. She smiled at Rex. "You look great." Bo walked over to Raven and gave her a hug and whispered, "You look great." She hugged him back and said also whispering, "Thanks Dad, but this time I was going for cute." Bo chuckled and Raven took Rex's hands as they walked out of the apartment. "Have fun." Bo waved as they left. At the palace Raven smiled at a couple of guys that were checking her out and Rex glared at them. He pulled out her chair and she took a seat and then he took a seat. The waiter walked over and handed the two menus, "I'll be back to take your order in a moment." Rex opened up the menu as did Raven they both chose what they wanted and ordered. "So, I'm glad you're feeling better." "Thank you. I am too. Lying on a couch and wearing your pajamas all day is not very glamorous." "Aw, but you looked so cute and those fuzzy slippers what a turn on." Raven giggled, "Well, I thought they were very cute." "You looked very cute wearing them. Maybe you should have wore braids in your hair to go with." "Stop picking on me." She laughed. He smiled, "You're really beautiful when you laugh." She smiled back and they sat silently eating. When they finished eating Rex paid the bill and he took Raven's hand as they walked out of the palace. They headed to the movie theater. "What are we going to watch?" "I thought I'd let you help pick it out, but go easy on me. I'm not big on chick flicks." She laughed, "Well I was so gonna go for a sob story, but I guess I could torture you with a kids film." "Oh, no I can't stand talking pigs and singing flowers." He ran around acting scared. She laughed at how goofy he was, "Okay I guess I'll save you from the singing flowers. We can watch whatever you want to watch, but next time prepare for wall to wall sobbing." Rex bowed, "I am not worthy. Thank you for going easy on me your majesty." She hit him playfully, "Behave and get me my ticket peasant." She said waving him away with her hand and pretending to wrap a scarf around her neck she walked with her head high in the air and her nose even higher. Rex laughed and bowed again, "Yes your majesty." The two after successfully freaking everybody outside the theater out went inside and watched their movie. When the movie ended Raven and Rex came walking out of the theater. "Did you didn't find that in anyway scary?" Raven shook her head, "No, not really." "That's disappointing." Raven laughed, "Why because I didn't snuggle close to you in your strong protective arms?" She laughed and feigned being scared. "Oh, Rex save me." She pretended to faint and fell back into her arms. He caught her and smiled looking down at her she stood up straight in front of him. He brushed hair off of her face and gave her a kiss and to his delight she didn't pull away from him. Twenty minutes later they arrived at Bo's. Rex checked his watch. "It's 11:29. We have one minute. I had a really great time tonight." "I did too. It was really fun I needed it." Rex smiled and gave her another kiss. Bo opened the door and cleared his throat, Raven and Rex broke their kiss. "It's 11:31 Balsom." Rex showed him his own watch, "It's 11:30 exactly." "We're going by my watch here." Rex smiled, "Oops. Won't happen again. Bye Raven night Commish." Bo shut the door then turned to Raven, "How was your date?" "It was great." "And Rex?" Raven smiled, "He was a perfect gentleman." She gave Bo a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Dad." "Good night sweetie." She headed to bed and so did Bo._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: She's back.  
_Rex and Raven had been dating for about three weeks when Shannon McBain returned to town. Her and Rex had dated for a little while and Rex had failed to mention her visit to Raven. Shannon showed up at Ultra Violet and her and Rex sat alone before the club was open talking. "It's been over between us for a long time. Especially when you left town and didn't say goodbye." Shannon rolled her eyes, "You were too hung up on Jen to realize I left." Rex frowned he still missed Jen, but he was able to move on and he and Raven grew closer every second they were together. "I'm sorry I heard about what happened that was really stupid of me." Rex shook his head, "It's okay." "No, no it's not. I shouldn't have stooped so low. I just...I still love you Rex. Why can't you love me back?" "I'm sorry it's just I've met someone else she's so great." Shannon scoffed, "What am I not good enough for you?" "No, I never said that you left me remember?" Shannon rolled her eyes, "Whatever. It's your fault I left." Shannon started to walk off, "Shannon wait." She turned with tears in her eyes, "I'm done waiting for you and all the guys who'd rather be with anyone else, but me." "I loved you, but I've moved on why can't you." Raven walked into Ultra Violet to surprise Rex with a visit. Shannon grabbed Rex and kissed him. Raven's heart broke standing there she slipped out unnoticed by the two. Rex pulled away. "You still don't want me?" Rex shook his head, "I'm sorry Shannon, but it just can't work between us Raven and I are happy together." "Raven? Who names their kid Raven?" Rex quieted her before she could insult Raven, "Don't you dare talk about her you don't even know her." Shannon laughed, "I guess you do care for this girl. Already defending her to everyone." Shannon folded her arms and walked out of Ultra Violet. Rex frustrated turned and kicked the counter. "Why do you have to test me?" Raven eyes were filled with tears as she walked into the LPD she wanted talk to Bo or Natalie, but Nattie wasn't at her desk and her Dad wasn't in his office. Raven turned and ran into John. "Whoa easy there." "I'm sorry." Raven said trying to walk past him he grabbed her arm gently pulling her back, "Hey what's the matter kiddo?" Raven shook her head, "It's nothing." She pulled her arm away trying to take off, but John wasn't going to let her go that easily. He took her hand, "Come on just talk to me for a few minutes maybe I can help." Raven walked into John's office reluctantly and sat down. John took a seat, "What is it guy trouble?" Raven nodded, "It's Rex." John nodded, "What he do?" "I saw him kissing another girl." John raised an eyebrow, "Did you ask him what was going on? Maybe there was a reasonable explanation." She scoffed "Yeah, right he tripped and her lips broke his fall." John laughed at how Raven could find humor in any situation no matter how sad she was. "Why are you defending him anyways? You hate Rex." John shrugged, "True, but I can see how much you care for him and I don't want you to throw it away no matter how much I despise the guy." There was a knock on John's office door. "It's open." The door opened and Shannon McBain was standing in the door way. Raven and John both stood. "Shannon isn't this a pleasant surprise." John said. Raven scoffed, "You what were you doing kissing my boyfriend?" John could tell this wasn't going to end well. Shannon smirked, "Oh, so you're Raven. Kind of young aren't ya?" Raven walked closer to Shannon, "I'm old enough." "For what? A spot on the Mickey Mouse Club?" Raven laughed, "Oh, that hurt. Really I'm so deeply shattered." Shannon gave Raven a cold glare, "Don't make me hurt you?" "Honey you couldn't if you tried." Rex followed Shannon to the Police Station and stood in John's door way as the two faced off. "You're just upset because you can't get a guy." Shannon smirked, "That shows what you know. Everytime I walk past a guy he sighs." Raven scoffed, "Yeah, with relief." John's mouth fell open, "Uh-oh!" Rex stood back not wanting to get in the middle of a chick fight. "Oh, yeah? Well, boys fall in love with me at first sight." Raven smirked, "Bet they change their minds when they look again though." John's mouth opened even wider, "Uh-oh!" "I can't help that you're jealous of me." Raven rolled her eyes, "No, you're jealous because Rex whispers that he loves me everyday." Shannon gave her an 'Oh, please' look, "Well it's not the sort of thing that he'd admit out aloud now would he ?" John being as helpful as ever yelled, "Uh-oh!" Raven stepped closer to Shannon. Shannon sniffed the air then looked with disgust at Raven trying to find a way to insult her, "Why do you smell funny?" Raven laughed, "It's soap I don't suppose you've smelt it before." John looked back and forth between the two, "Uh to the OH!" Shannon rolled her eyes and started to walk off she turns back around, "I've changed my mind." Raven jumped at the chance for this one, "Does the new one work any better?" John jumped, "OH! Walked right into that one!" Raven and Shannon both turned to him, "Would you SHUT UP!" John threw his hands up in an 'I surrender' pose, "This is me shutting." He sits back down and watches quietly. Shannon looked at her, "Apparently you never received a brain they were probably only handing them out to people who would use them." Rex's turn to take John's spot, "Uh-oh!" Raven rolled her eyes, "Oh, please. How long can someone live without a brain?" She asked John then didn't wait for an answer she turned back to Shannon, "How old are you?" "Oh my God. Stop insulting me just because you're so insecure and know that I can still you're boyfriend away in a heart beat." Raven scoffed, "You know. You've got your head so far up your ass you can chew your food twice." Rex and John both jumped up, "Okay! Time out!" "It's okay I'm done here." Raven walked off and Shannon started after her. John grabbed her "Oh, no you don't." "Who does she think she is?" Shannon said angry. "You did kiss her boyfriend." "Oh, so now you're on her side? Did you hear what she just said to me." John shook his head, "Yeah, and it was damn funny." Shannon's mouth fell open, "John!" Outside the police station Raven starts to walk off and Rex grabs her arm, "Want to tell me what that was about?" Raven thought for a second, "I don't know maybe it had something to do with you playing tonsil hockey with Shannon McPain?" Rex's mouth fell open. "Huh?" "I walked in when you were kissing Shannon." Rex stammered, "I...uh...ya see...it...I...it wasn't my fault. She's an old girlfriend and she was trying to prove I still have feelings for her and she kissed me. I didn't want to." Raven laughed he was so cute when he was nervous she walked over to him, "I just have one question." Rex cleared his throat, "Yes?" She looked into his eyes, "Did you like it?" Rex shook his head, "No, I'd rather kiss you." Raven could hear the sincerity in his voice she smiled up at him, "Good." She moved in closer to him and kissed him on the lips. "Oh, one more thing." She said pulling away, "Don't ever let it happen again." "Yes ma'am." He smiled and moved as she kissed him again._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Tears Are Not Enough.  
_Bo paced the apartment then took a seat on the couch about to make another phone call trying to find Raven. He sat the phone down as Raven walked into the apartment around 2:00 a.m. Bo shook his head angry, "Where have you been! Were you with Rex!" Raven shook her head, "No, I wasn't." "Don't lie to me!" Raven looked hurt that he didn't believe her, "Daddy I wasn't I swear." "Then where were you I called everywhere no one has seen you. I couldn't get a hold of Balsom. I looked everywhere I could think of and I came back here hoping you might be home and you're not." Raven looked down at the ground not saying anything. "Are you going to tell me?" Raven shook her head, "I just wanted to be alone." Raven said tears streaming down her face. "Alone where?" He continued when it seemed she wasn't going to answer. "Well, until you decide you can tell me where you're grounded you can't see Rex, you can't go anywhere except school and you will go straight there and come straight back. Nowhere else." "But Dad that's not fair!" Raven cried. "Tears are not enough Raven either tell me where you've been or you're grounded." "I hate you!" Raven cried. Bo looked extremely hurt by her words, "Go to your room!" "With pleasure!" She walked into her room slamming the door behind her. The next morning Raven got up and put on a pair of black sweat pants with two white stripes running down each side, a black spaghetti strap t-shirt, and a sweater that matched her pants. She put her hair up in a clip and came out of her room holding her school books and car keys. She walked past Bo who was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading a paper, "Good morning." Raven rolled her eyes and headed to the door. "Raven aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Raven turned around, "I'm not really hungry." She turned to leave. "Where are you going?" "School remember? The one place I'm allowed to go. Is that ok with you warden?" Bo set his coffee down, "As a matter of fact it's not. I'm taking you to school. Until you're punishment is over I'm taking away you're car." Raven scoffed, "Just because I came in late last night?" Bo shook his head, "No, not just that. It's more the not calling and telling me you were okay, not telling me where you were, and lying to me. Remember all of that?" Raven's mouth fell open, "Lying to you? I didn't lie." Bo didn't respond to this, "Give me your keys." He said walking over to her holding out his hand. Raven held out her keys and purposely dropped them on the ground missing Bo's hand. "Really mature." Bo said as he bent down and picked up the keys. "Well, apparently I'm a little kid who has to report to you everything I do every second of every day." Bo shook his head she was definitely trying his patience. "Let's go." Raven walked out the door shutting it behind her Bo opened it back up and walked out taking Raven to school. That afternoon Nora picked Raven up from school because Bo was busy. "Sorry you're Dad couldn't make it." Raven rolled her eyes, "I'm so heart broken." Nora looked surprised, "Raven why are you so angry with him?" "He's so angry at me and he called me a liar." "Well, you came in late and you wouldn't tell him where you were." Raven shook her head, "I didn't do anything wrong." "Don't you think you should have called?" Raven shook her head, "I wasn't thinking clearly it didn't even cross my mind. I didn't realize how late it was." "Sweetheart where were you?" Raven started to cry, "I was at a clinic." Nora look worried, "Why were you at a clinic?" Raven said nothing to she just cried. "Sweetie, what's wrong? What happened?" "I wasn't feeling good so I went to a clinic I thought I might be pregnant after the rape you know?" Nora hesitated, "Are you?" Raven sobbed harder nodding her head. She hugged Raven tightly. "Everything's going to be ok honey." Nora took Raven home with her so she wouldn't be alone at Bo's and she'd have someone to talk to if she needed it._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: I Will Always Love You.  
_Nora called Bo on the phone as Raven sat curled up on the couch watching TV. Bo answered his cell "Buchanan." Nora walked into the kitchen so she could talk in private. "Hey, Bo it's Nora." "Oh, hi Nora are you at my apartment?" Nora looked around, "No, I'm at my place. Raven's here with me." "Well, what is she doing right now?" "She's watching TV in the living room." Bo sounded annoyed, "I told her she couldn't go anywhere else, but home and she couldn't watch TV and you're deliberately going against everything I say?" Nora jumps in real quick, "I am not. One she's watching something educational on the discovery channel, two I didn't think she should be home alone, and three don't you think you're being a little too hard on her." "Where is this coming from Nora? This morning you completely agreed with me. You know she was with Rex last night." "How do you know she was? She told she wasn't why don't you believe her?" "How do you know she wasn't?" "Well, Mr. high-and-mighty-police-chief I did just a little bit of research and you know what." Bo sounded even more annoyed, "What?" "Rex Balsom is out of town for the week." Bo looked guilty, "Oh...well then where was she and why wouldn't she tell me?" "Maybe it was personal and she didn't want to share it with you." "I'm her father what could she possibly not want to tell me?" Nora started to list things off, "She wouldn't talk with her father about boys, clothes, cramps..." Bo cut her off, "Ok you've made you're point, but I have a right to know where my daughter was last night. Did she tell you where she was?" Nora sighed, "Yes, but it's not my place to say." "But she won't tell me anything. All I want is my daughter to open up to me and I can't get anything out of her. What am I suppose to do?" "Trust her to come to you." Nora said simply. "I'm on my way over." He hung up the phone and so did Nora. She walked into the living room. "What he say?" Raven said worried. "He's on his way over." "To yell at me some more?" Nora sighed, "Honey he's not use to teenage girls he's trying to be a father figure and a friend and he's not that good at it. He's just a guy after all, but sweetie don't push him away. He's a good person he just wants to help." Nora gave her a kiss and a hug. "He won't stop loving you no matter what you tell him." Raven hugged her back, "Thanks Nora." A few minutes later there was a knock on the front door. Nora changed Raven's channel on the TV to the discovery channel. Raven looked lost, "What was that for?" "Don't ask, but don't change it." She got up and walked over to the door and opened it to see Bo, "Come on in." Raven sat up on the couch Nora looked between the two. "I'll be upstairs." She went up the steps and let the two have some privacy. Bo sat down next to Raven on the couch. "So, educational TV huh? Interesting isn't it?" He nodded trying to get her to talk to him. Raven sat quietly she blinked and the tears that had filled her eyes started rolling down her cheeks. Bo's heart broke at the tears on her face he turned on the couch facing her wiping her tears away gently. "Sweetie you can tell me anything. Please don't shut me out." Raven flung her arms around Bo sobbing Bo wrapped his arms tight around her he let her cry for a moment then she pulled away. "I'm so sorry Daddy I didn't mean to upset you. It's just I wasn't feeling good after school and I went to the clinic..." Bo's face flashed with concern, "Wait clinic are you okay?" Raven shook her head, "No, I'm not, not really." Bo had a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind, "Is it serious?" Raven shook her head, "No, no it's...I'm pregnant." She shook her head and got off the couch running up the steps crying. Nora walked down the steps letting Raven be alone and she went over to the couch and sat down next to the ever so lost Bo. "Why didn't she tell me last night?" Nora shook her head, "What do you want from her Bo? She's only seventeen she's been through a traumatic experience. She just found out she's pregnant with her rapist's child and she doesn't want to do anything that would make you stop loving her. She's got a lot to deal with and she's at the breaking point. "So, what do I do Nora? Please tell me because I am completely clueless." "Go upstairs and let her know you still love her and none of this is her fault." Bo nodded silently and went upstairs knocking on Nora's bedroom door where Raven was lying on the bed sobbing. "Raven can I come in please?" Raven didn't say anything and Bo opened the door letting himself in he sat down on the bed beside her stroking her hair. "I love you, you know that right and nothing at all can change that. Raven none of this is your fault. Remember that you can always tell me anything no matter what I'm to here to help." Raven gave him a small smile and gave him a hug. Raven and Bo walked downstairs together Raven gave Nora a hug and then headed out to the car. Bo smiled at Nora, "Thank you Nora for everything." Nora smiled, "Well, you know me here to help."_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Don't Want to Lose You Now.  
_A couple of weeks passed and Bo and Raven continued to grow closer, but Raven kept avoiding Rex. Raven sat on the couch as she replayed messages Rex left on the answering machine. Bo came out, "Aren't you ever going to return his phone calls?" Raven shrugged her shoulders then sat staring down at her cup running her finger around the rim, "I just can't face him. When he finds out...he'll want to break it off anyways. This way is easier it will save him the trouble." Bo sat down on the couch next to her, "Raven I can't believe I'm saying this, but you should give Rex more credit than that. He's crazy about you give him a chance." Raven sighed, "I just don't want him to feel obligated." Bo looked confused "Obligated?" Raven tried to think of how to explain it, "Well, he might think they I need help raising the baby and since he was dating me when I was pregnant he should stick around and help even though it's not his kid. But then he might stick around because he really does care about me, or..." Bo puts his hands in the air silencing her, "You woman you think too much into things. Guys just can't follow." Raven laughed. "That's why I talked to Nora about it." "So what did she have to say?" "Give him a chance." Bo looked smug, "See I gave you that same advice. I can be helpful." Raven smiled, "I know you can." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek, "Night Dad." Bo smiled "Good night Raven." The next day after school Raven sat on the brick wall outside the school with Joseph a good friend of hers she rested her head on his shoulder as they talked. Rex came up to the school to try to catch Raven before she left so they could talk he saw her and Joseph together. Joseph's ride showed up he and Raven stood and Raven gave him a hug then kissed him. Joseph walked off and got in the car and left. Raven then slung her bag over her shoulder and walked down the side walk heading towards the student's parking lot. Rex walked up behind her and grabbed her arm, "Hey Raven. What was that about?" Raven looked confused, "What was what about?" Rex looked back towards where Raven was with Joseph then turned back to her, "You and that guy." Raven shrugged, "Nothing." She started to walk off again and Rex ran to catch up and stood in front of hers, "It didn't look like nothing." "Were you spying on me?" Rex shook his head, "No, I was just observing I was waiting for you I wanted to talk to you." Raven stared down at the sidewalk for a moment then looked back at him, "What do you want from me?" "Where are you avoiding me are you seeing someone else?" Raven sighed, "Joseph that guy I was just with is just a friend." Rex scoffed, "Do you always get that close with all your guy friends?" "What is that suppose to mean?" "Nothing just that I can see why you have so many guy friends if you going to let all of them hang all over you." "Are you implying something? Not that it's any of your business, but no I don't let any guy get very close to me. Joseph is gay and he's my best friend here. You're the only other guy I let get close to me, but seeing as you are practically calling me a slut I don't think I want you within ten feet of me." "I didn't mean that. It was the jealousy talking. I'm sorry. I just want to know why are you pushing me away?" Raven shook her head, "I can't talk about this right now. I have to go." She starts to walk off again and Rex grabs her arm again, "Raven talk to me." She pulls her arm away, "Leave me a..." She gets a sudden cramp in her stomach and falls to the ground clutching her stomach. "Raven what's wrong?" He reaches down putting his hand on her shoulder. Raven pushes his hand away, "Don't touch me!" Rex backs away as Raven stands still clutching her stomach. Rex pleads, "Raven let me help you." Raven shakes her head, "There's nothing you can do for me." Rex's eyes fill with tears wanting her to reach out to him. Raven walked into the street her eyes were filled with tears and her vision was blurred all she heard was the car horn and felt the impact as she fell to the ground she saw Rex standing over her crying as everything went black. Rex called an ambulance and held Raven's hand all the way to the hospital and till she was taken into the ER. Rex immediately got on the phone calling Bo his voice broke as Bo answered the phone, "Bo you better get to Llanview hospital right now it's Raven there's been an accident."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Time Heals All Wounds.  
_Bo, Rex, Nora, Asa, Viki, Natalie, Jess, Kevin, and Renee were sitting in the waiting room all waiting for word on Raven. Paige Miller walks out of the ER. Bo rushes over Rex right at his side. "How is she?" Paige frowned, "She sustained some serious injuries from the accident. She had some internal bleeding, but we stopped it just in time, but the next twenty-four hours are extremely critical." Rex looked at Paige, "Can't you do more?" "We've done all we can." "What are the chances of her pulling through." Paige looked at the ground "There's a small chance she will pull through. I'm sorry." Paige went back into the room. Bo's face fell he sat back down his face buried in his hands. Nora sat down next to him putting her arm around him. "She's going to pull through this Bo she's a really strong girl. She's not going to give up that easily." Bo sat up and looked at her, "You're right Nora she can get through this." Nora smiled. Paige came back out. "Okay you can go in one at a time to see her now, but don't take too long." Bo got up and walked into the room. He sat down next to the bed looking at Raven who had bandages wrapped around her head and her arm was bruised he took her hand a tear streaming down his cheek. "Raven you got to pull through this. We haven't had enough time together. We've only had one fight we're suppose to have a lot more and I'm suppose to give you away when you get married. Even if it might be to Rex. You're so strong I know you can do it. I love you." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek then walked out of the room. Asa went in he sat next to Raven's bed, "Darlin you're a Buchanan you can get through this. Bo can't stand to lose another child. When you get out of this hospital and I do mean when not if you're going to have to spend more time with me. You are my favorite grand-daughter, but don't tell anyone." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and left the room. Rex went in next he sat taking Raven's hand, "I can't lose you Raven. I don't know why you were pushing me away, but whatever it is you and I can work through it together. I love you Raven I need you here with me." He stands up and kisses her softly on the lips then walks out of the room. The rest of the family takes turns going in to see Raven. Bo and Rex sat waiting together. Rex facing straight ahead and Bo to Rex cleared his throat, "Commish?" "Yeah, Balsom?" "She's going to pull through right." "Of course she is. She has to." Rex nodded "I know what you mean." Rex stood up and walked over to the window into Raven's room looking in. "This is all my fault." Bo gets up and walks over to him. "No, it's not. How can you blame yourself for this." Rex shook his head, "I'm the reason she ran out into the street. I-I just wanted to help her. She was pushing me away and I didn't know why then she fell to the ground clutching her stomach I tried to help her and she yelled at me to leave her alone. What did I do wrong?" Bo shook his head, "Nothing. She was trying to protect you." Rex looked confused, "Protect me from what?" "She's pregnant." Bo said quietly. "Or she was. I mean there's no way the baby survived the crash." "Then why was she pushing me away. Why didn't she just tell me?" "Don't you know anything about girls Balsom? When they're pushing you away the hardest is when they need you the most." "I wasn't there for her. I failed her." He said staring at her. "You didn't Balsom you have to stop being so hard on yourself. None of this was anyone's fault. I don't blame you, no one here blames you, Raven wouldn't blame you, so you just have to stop blaming yourself." "Thanks for saying that Commish." Twenty-four hours passed and Raven's condition improved slightly, but she was still unconscious. Bo felt some relief knowing that Raven survived she always did even the odds weren't in her favor. Rex and Bo visited her everyday for as did all the other Buchanans. About three weeks later Rex was sitting with Raven telling her yet another story about the adventure of him and Bo. When her hand moved slightly in his hand. Rex thought he might have imagined it when Bo walked into the room. Raven's head turned slowly towards Rex her eyes opening. Bo dropped the coffee cups he had brought in for him and Rex he ran over to Raven's bed side. "Raven." Bo smiled. Raven's vision was blurry, but she could make out two figures staring at her. Her vision cleared up in a few seconds and she looked at the two. Rex ran out of the room and called Paige in. "Dr. Miller she's awake." He ran back into her and Paige rushed in over to Raven's side. Raven looked at Paige, "Where am I?" "You're in a hospital. Llanview hospital. You had an accident. I need you to answer a few questions for me. What's your name?" "Raven Elizabeth Buchanan." "Good now what year is it?" "It's 2004." Bo's face fell as did Rex's. Paige nodded, "Okay I'll be right back." She walked out of the room and Rex and Bo followed. "What's going on?" "Memory loss is very common with head injuries. In Raven's case I don't think it's permanent her memory will come back to her." "How long will that take?" "There's no sure way of knowing. You just have to take it day by day keep her surrounded by family the people who love her and her memory will come back to her eventually." The three walked back into the room. Raven sat up. "Who are you two?" Paige walked over to her, "Raven..." "Lizzie." Paige looked lost, "What?" "Everyone calls me Lizzie." "Oh, um Lizzie I need you to listen very carefully. You were in an accident and you're suffering from memory loss. It's 2005. This is your father Bo Buchanan." Raven looked at him and smiled, "Dad? I knew you'd find me. I knew one day we'd meet." Bo frowned wishing it was him that found her instead of the way it did happen. "And this is your boyfriend Rex." Raven smiled at him, "You're cute. What happened to Chance?" Rex raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't know." Raven looked at Bo, "Dad. It sounds so weird to say that. Where's mom did she have to work? She's always working." Bo sat down by Raven taking her hand. "Raven...Lizzie sweetie your mother she died about three months ago." Raven looked at him, "That's impossible. My Mom can't be dead. No...it's...it's not true." She started crying hysterically. "No! It can't be true! I want to see my Mom!" Bo took her in his arms as she cried. Rex couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He and Paige left the room so Bo and Raven could be alone._


End file.
